Primary Health Network (PHN), a private, nonprofit, federally-qualified community health center, seeks to make Internet access available at all of its 14 locations in Mercer, Lawrence, Crawford, Clarion and Beaver Counties in Western Pennsylvania. Currently, only 2 of PHN?s 52 health care providers have access to the Internet in their office setting, and only 15 of the 117 administrative and support staff have Internet access. This project will provide Internet access to all of PHN?s primary and specialty care physicians, mid-level practitioners and dentists through the purchase and installation of individual routers, one at each site, connected to a main router and a firewall router. The system will utilize a T1 frame relay, which will provide a direct connection to Verizon, the Internet vendor. PHN will utilize its Management Information Systems Coordinator who possesses the CCNA and MCSE certifications, to provide training for Internet use. Internet access will allow PHN providers to take advantage of on-line continuing medical education and training, visit remote libraries and databases and research diseases and advances in their management. PHN health providers will have access to professional organizations and other health professionals around the world. Ultimately, Internet access will benefit the over 30,000 people who use PHN?s services annually by increasing knowledge and communication. A by-product of the installation of Internet access will be the expansion of the existing, limited internal e-mail system. This will equip all staff with an expeditious communication system to assist in PHN?s commitment to the provision of quality care and service as demonstrated through PHN?s accreditation by the Joint Commission on Accreditation of Healthcare Organizations.